What to expect
by Shortcake82
Summary: DL Cute one shot. DL are married. Lindsay is pregnant. Danny has some facts he wants to share about pregnancy.


Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY and Danny & Lindsay.

Author's note: This is a short one shot I couldn't get out of my head. I don't know much about being pregnant. Please just bare with me.

Danny is sitting on the couch in the living room of his and Lindsay's apartment, reading a book. He looks up for just a second when he hears his wife come in the front door. Lindsay is lugging a laundry basket full of clean clothes. She walks over and sits down next to Danny and starts to fold their clothes. She looks over to see what Danny is reading and smiles. Danny is reading 'What to expect when you're expecting'. Lindsay doesn't say anything; she just goes back to folding clothes.

Ten minutes later Danny startles her out of her thoughts by saying. "This book says that the baby should be kicking soon." Lindsay smiles and says. "What else does it say?" It really warms her heart that Danny has gotten so into her pregnancy. He's reading a whole bunch of books, and wants to go to all her doctors' appointments. The cutest thing he's done so far was when he started the ritual of talking to her slightly swollen belly every night. He read a book that said it was good for the baby's development if they talked to it. "There are also pictures of what the baby looks like in all the different stages of development." Danny says showing her the book. "See that's what the baby looks like right now." Lindsay looks over at the book, and makes a face. "So are baby looks like an alien right now. That's great." Lindsay says sarcastically. "Don't worry according to the pictures it will eventually start looking like a baby." Danny said turning back to his book. "Good." Lindsay then went back to the last of the laundry. When she was done she took it all in the bedroom and came back with a book of her own. Her book wasn't about babies though; her book was a true crime novel. They fell into silence as they began to read.

After awhile Lindsay starts to re-adjust to get more comfortable. She looks over to check on Danny, and sees him smiling. She knows that smile. She also knows what he has on his mind when he smiles like that. Deciding she is perfectly happy where she is and with what she is doing, she goes back to her book not saying a word to him. Just as soon as she finds that comfortable spot and starts to get into her book, she feels Danny looking at her. Looking up she sees that same smile is still there. Oh well, there goes the idea of just sitting around and reading her book. Danny Messer only had one thing on his mind, and no matter how much as she told herself not to, she always gave in. Of course who could blame her? Danny Messer was one sexy man. She put down her book, preparing to be seduced. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, just this book is so interesting. I'm learning so much." Lindsay knew this was a set-up, but she was curious to see were he was going with this. "What have you learned?" She asked. "Well, did you know that you can still have sex until you're water breaks?" Lindsay smiled.

She knew this just had to be about sex. She knows that smile. "Well, I'm sure you're happy to hear that." Lindsay says. Danny shakes his head. "No, you should be happy to hear that." Lindsay's eyes grow big. "Me?" Danny smirks. "Yeah, you see this book also says that later on in your pregnancy you will be craving sex a lot." Lindsay's mouth flew open. "It does not say that." She insisted. Danny's right hand went to his heart and pretended to be wounded. "Are you calling me a liar, Montana?" Lindsay raised an eye brow at him and said. "Normally, no I wouldn't. I know you would never lie to me." Danny smiled. "But, in this case, yes I think your lying." She continued.

Danny rolled his eyes. Lindsay grabbed for the book. "Give me that book." Before she could take the book, Danny pulled it out of reach. "What will you give me when you see I'm right?" It was Lindsay's turn to roll her eyes. "You will get the satisfaction of knowing you were right and I was wrong." Danny shook his head. "I think since this whole thing is about sex, I should get something more." He said smiling that smile. "No." Was all Lindsay said, as she took the book from his hand. As she starts reading Danny says. "You know I promised to do anything to help you during you're pregnancy. So I'd be more then happy to do my part to help you with you're cravings." Without missing a beat or looking up from the book she was reading, she said. "You're part was what got me pregnant in the first place." Danny leaned over and put one arm around her shoulders and a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "Best thing I ever did in my life." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek. She smiled and put down the book. "That is sweet. You were also telling the truth. For some reason I think your going to be enjoying this pregnancy more then me." Danny laughed. Lindsay got up and started for the kitchen for a snack. "I hope you go past you're due date." Lindsay spun around and looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?" Danny leaned back, put his feet on the coffee table, and smiled. "They had a really great suggestion on how to induce labor."

The End

Author's note: Just in case you didn't know they say, ( I don't know for sure if it's true.) sex can induce labor.


End file.
